To Whom This May Concern
by x49911119
Summary: How do you go from becoming so close to someone— to disregarding their total existence? SxH
1. To Whom This May Concern

"What happened?

We used to be such good friends, laughing away and sharing our secrets to one another, knowing that neither of us will tell a single soul.

We used to text each other everyday, just wondering what the other was doing out of curiosity;

And you'd used to drive me places with you, hanging out and talking about the weirdest things in life.

We had so many enjoyable moments together...moments that I don't ever really want to forget.

I want to bury them in the back of my mind, burying the best piece of treasure one could ever have.

...

...

...

...It's funny how my views on you changed so much through this whole course of a semester.

Heh, I remember how I used to think of you in the beginning of the year.

You looked so intimidating when you walked into our fourth period, a rough face and built structure.

I wasn't shy to approach you,

just scared.

...I don't see what I saw that made me so fearful of you.

You were unbelievably nice to me, always putting my well being before your own.

I knew you.

I trusted you.

I loved you.

...

...

...Damn, how did we get to where we are now?

We never talk anymore;

nonetheless keep _eye contact_.

And it didn't help the least **bit** that we shared the same circle of friends.

You were always around me,

I was always around you.

I feel like we bring an unnecessary feeling of awkwardness within the group,

that shouldn't really be there.

But, how did this even happen?

Did I do something wrong?

Did I say something wrong?

Did I do something I wasn't supposed to do?

God, I just want to know why.

Why don't we text each other anymore?

Why don't we hang out anymore?

Why don't we talk anymore?

All the memories we shared, all the laughs and smiles we've had, the secret looks we would give each other that only we understood—

Do I just toss them away?

Do you expect me to move on like nothing's ever happened within our friendship?

Because if you do;

I don't think I can do that.

But If you do manage to find the power, and motivation to do that, just answer one question for me.

...

...

...

How do you go from becoming so close to someone— to disregarding their total existence?

That's what I'd like you to explain to me, Sasuke.

Sincerely,

Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn**. I've never felt so emotional writing a one-shot.

yeah.


	2. With Best Regards

"I don't know.

I really don't know what happened to us.

But what I do know;

what I _want_ you to know,

is that this isn't your fault.

_None of this is_.

...

...

...

...You don't think I remember everything?

Because everything we've shared together,

moments,

and whispers,

I think about them everyday.

I remember when you told me that you were deathly scared of butterflies, the sheer mention of them making you want to lock yourself away.

Haha, the expressions you would give me would make me die from laughing in the inside, because I knew that if you saw me laughing,

you would beat my ass in a heartbeat.

Even with all the fun, enjoyable moments we had, I still remember all the ones that changed both of our lives, and our outlook on everything around us.

...

...

...That night, when you told me about your family situation,

I felt like there was a need for me to protect you; as if I were _destined_ to be the one to tell you everything was okay.

I didn't want you to feel alone.

That was the last thing on earth I ever wanted you to make you feel.

...

...

...

But I ended up making you feel that way in the end, huh?

...

...

...

Fuck, I really miss you.

You have no idea how hard it is for me to want to say hello to you,

to hug you again,

to smile with you,

to laugh with you,

to cry with you...

...

...

...

You hate me now, don't you?

Well,

I deserve it.

But, I can't help but feel selfish.

I want you back.

I _need_ you back.

I was stupid, dumb, senseless, whatever you want to say.

After what happened between us happened, I had no idea how to approach you again...

So, I did the thing only thing I knew how to do,

which was to run away.

...

...

...

...I didn't mean to ignore your texts,

your phone calls,

your waves of hello,

your looks of concern.

I...I...

I just didn't know what to do...

...

...

...

You never left my mind.

I thought about you everyday, replaying every single memory we've had together.

...

...

...

...Please, don't forget.

Don't forget about everything we've done together.

Don't forget about all of our jokes,

don't forget forget about our happiness,

don't forget about our sadness,

don't forget about us—

don't forget about _me._

...

...

...

Please,

Hinata, let's just remember the good times,

because I knew that we can never get back to what we used to be.

With Best Regards,

Sasuke Uchiha."


	3. PREQUEL

A prequel will be made from this two-shot!

It's going to be a one-shot, and I plan on naming it

'_Till Then, My Beloved_'.

I love letter themed one-shots :D

hope you guys will too~

gonna work on it right now!

Thanks for the support on this two-shot! You'll finally see these two interact with the circumstance I've put them in :)

Enjoy!


End file.
